


Caught

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Han's not sure how he keeps ending up in these situations





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/gifts).



Boba Fett was the worst, and that was a lot coming from Han. Han had a much larger pool of terrible people to draw from than most. And yet, Fett remained literally the worst. 

To begin with, he refused to remove his helmet when they had sex. Now, should Han be having sex with someone who hadn’t hesitated to put his on-and-off again lover in carbonite? Probably not, but he didn’t like to bring common sense into his hook ups. It was always a 50/50 chance that Boba would chose to try and get a bounty off of Han, or accept Han’s not so subtle invitation to go ‘talk it out’ in a dark hallway or alleyway. 

Not only did he keep the helmet on, Han was lucky if he even got to see the other man’s cock. And what was worse? Han usually didn’t even realize that he hadn’t until Fett was gone. Because the thing that really made Fett the actual worst was that he was hands down the best lay Han had ever had.

Today was shaping up like most of their encounters. Han’s face was pushed up against a wall, with Fett’s hands wrapped around his waist, undoing his belt. As soon as his pants were loose enough Fett slipped a hand down to grasp Han who was already hard. Han tried to move his own hands and pull down his pants so he didn’t come in them, again, but Fett distracted him by moving his free hand to cup his balls. His gloved fingers were wet with something that tingled.

Han wanted to turn around, to do something, but he knew that he’d spend the rest of their time together with his face against the wall. Not that there’d be much to see if he was facing the other man. 

There was something terribly dehumanizing about having sex with someone you couldn’t see the face of. Han hated how much he loved it. A part of him that he always tried to ignore thought that this had to be what having sex with a Stormtrooper was like. He tried to ignore that voice, because it often lead to him thinking that Fett might only be the second worst person in the galaxy.

He forgot everything he’d been thinking of when Fett’s hand began to vibrate. Well, not his hand, but some gadget in his glove. It probably served a purpose beyond getting Han off, but he’d never been able to figure out what it was. He tried to bite back his moan as he rubbed his face against the cold stone wall of the tavern they’d run into each other at. 

He was going to cum embarrassingly soon. His first orgasm always hit him fast when he was with Fett. It was like his body knew that there was always two or three to go through with the bounty hunter. 

It was wild to think that at first it had been Han attempting to coax the mysterious helmeted man into his bed. He’d naively thought he’d expand Fett’s world. Instead the Fett had ruined hookups with random men for Han. 

Han was so lost that it took him a moment to process the completely fed up “Really Solo?” spoken by a familiar voice. He probably wouldn’t have if Fett hadn’t stopped, freezing still in a way that was almost unnatural. He managed to move his head enough to see where the words had come from.

“Fuck,” is all he can say when he makes eye contact with the Princess. He’d forgotten they were supposed to rendezvous after gathering intel. Being part of a team was taking some getting use to still. 

He assesses the situation. Pants down, ass out. He could feel Fett hadn’t moved an inch; He was completely unreadable as always. And Leia, the woman he may be a bit fonder of then he wanted to admit, was staring at him with a single lifted brow. Sure, it wasn’t the worst situation he’d been in, but it wasn’t great. 

“How unexpected, never took you for a voyeur,” he says, his voice rougher than he’d hoped. It's too late to redeem his dignity in this situation. He might be able to snark Leia into leaving and still get his orgasm though. Han was nothing if not a pragmatist. 

“Funny, I was just about to say that this wasn’t unexpected at all,” Leia says. Her voice isn’t as cutting as Han would have expected. Instead she turns to Fett, “Don’t let me stop you. Clearly you don’t mind an audience, this being an open alleyway and all.”

Before Han can even process his shock, the vibration begins again, higher than before. Fett’s likely pissed at him. The man hates being taken by surprise, but it doesn’t stop Han from moaning, a ragged gasp leaving his lips. “Fuck,” he repeats again against the wall. He can’t keep his eyes open enough to see Leia watching him. It doesn’t matter. Han is terrible and he’s cuming faster than he’d thought possible. 

He can feel the weight of Fett’s indecision about what to do next. Leia answers the question for them.

“If you two are done going at it like two Pittins in heat on the street, we do have a room still booked. While this location is fitting for you two, I prefer a bed.” 

Han can only gape as she turns and heads away. She doesn’t bother looking back. She knows she doesn’t have to. 

Fett may be a force to be reckoned with, but no one says no to Leia. Han watches, still in shock, as the bounty hunter obeys, silently falling in line behind her. Han shakes off his shock and almost zips up his sensitive bits in his rush to follow.

* * *

Leia is beautiful in her confidence. Despite saying she wanted a bed she perches on the single chair of the room and looks at them both expectantly. Han is tossed onto the bed before he can think of something snarky to say. 

And oh, he’s never actually had Fett in a bed before. The helmet is still on, he knew no matter how odd the night was turning it’d stay on, but one hand was unbuckling his pants. Han quickly shimmies his own down to his thighs as scarred tan skin is revealed. His mouth was watering, tonight was clearly going to be one of the nights were he actually got to see what he was working with. 

He glances at Leia as he lifts off his own shirt and sends her a wink. “Should be charging you for the show,” he says with a grin.

“I’m sure there’s something better you can be doing with your mouth right now,” Leia says, not looking at him. 

Fett clearly agrees as he moves so his strong thighs are bracketing Hans’ head, his hard cock brushing against Han’s cheek as he moves. And fuck, Han can’t complain about that. 

Fett typically isn’t the sort who allows this. Being outnumbered should make him more nervous but he seems relaxed with Leia there. Probably because he can trust her word Han thinks as he moves his mouth to tongue at the tip of his cock. A gloved hand comes up to tangle with his hair as the cock is pushed into mouth. 

Han is, all jokes aside, a great cocksucker. He loves the weight of a thick member against his tongue. He loves the helplessness of being used. His entire world focuses in on salty skin, and the shallow thrusts of Fett’s cock into his throat. The angle gives him no room to move, he just has to lay there and take it, slurping and licking at the cock that’s fucking his mouth open. 

At some point Han’s hand is taken and his fingers come back wet as they’re pushed between his thighs. He’s sure he makes a sight gagging on Fett’s cock as he begins to finger himself open. He manages to glance over at Leia, and moans helplessly at what he sees. Her gaze is intense, her face is flushed, and one of her hands has disappeared into the loose breeches she wears for missions. When she sees him looking she gives him a small mischievous smile and rocks more pointedly into her hand. She looks debauched sitting in the filthy inn, and yet she’s still every inch the Princess he adores. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

They keep eye contact as Han shoves a second finger inside of himself, face wet with spit and precum. He’s about to desperately add a third when she stands up. Fett takes it as a cue and pulls out of Han’s mouth. When he moves back his hands find Han’s hips and flips him onto his knees. Han’s moan is jagged as he lets himself be pushed around and used in the best way possible. 

Fett’s hand returns to his hair, pulling him upright as he pushes into him. The heavy feeling of his cock is perfect. His pace is steady and brutal and Han forgets how to think, how to breath for a moment. It’s almost too much when another softer hand touches his face. 

While Han was distracted Leia has crawled onto the bed, stripped of her pants and tunic. She takes over Fett’s place, pulling him by his hair until his face is buried in the soft chestnut hair between her legs. 

She tastes amazing. He almost wishes he wasn’t being fucked so hard so he could spend time just tasting her. He needs his hand to brace himself, so he uses his lips to open her up, switching between broad licks and soft sucks as he get maps her labia learning what causes her fingers to tighten. 

Han’s thankful he’s a good multitasker, he’s got a reputation to uphold. He loses himself in the thrusts, the movement of his tongue, the feeling of hands on his waist, of hands on his hair. He forgets entirely about his own orgasm. It doesn’t matter, nothing matters other than being used for Leia and Fett’s pleasure.

Leia is surprisingly sensitive. She gasps and moans. She was wet when she sat down, but Han gets her wetter, loving the feel of her slick on his lips and chin. It isn’t long before her thighs begin to shake. She lets out soft breathless whimpers as she cums, and keeps shaking when Han brings her to a second peak. He’s so lost in her heavy moans and gasps he almost misses it when Fett finished inside of him.

Almost in chorus Leia shoves his face away as Fett pulls out. Leia watches with sleepy eyes as Fett slips vibrating fingers back into Han’s wet hole. Han doesn’t realize how close he is until he’s coming. He probably would’ve cum just from the fucking if he hadn’t been so distracted. He’s still trying to catch his breath as the door closes. Boba Fett gone without a trace as always. 

They sit in silence, the only sound their heavy breaths. This should be strange, but it fits. Somehow it falls right into place in his new life of rebellions, deathstars, and princesses. His princess. Leia runs her fingers through his hair as he places wet exhausted kisses on her perfect thighs.

“It’s a shame he didn’t take his mask off, he has such a lovely face,” Leia says absentmindedly. 

That pulls Han out of his dreamlike state. “You’ve seen his face?” 

“Of course Han, I wouldn’t have agreed to sleep with someone I’d never seen,” Leia says, as if he’s the one being ridiculous. 

“Of course,” Han says. He hides his outraged frown by kissing her thigh again. The next time he sees Boba Fett they were going to have words. He really was the worst.


End file.
